User talk:Mvbattista
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Regarding OrangeIguanas15 (Alec Borden) He has always done this. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 04:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 15:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) What I am talking about OrangeIguanas15 is... Your ongoing vandalism here to the extent you added fake episodes to the guide, fake seasons and more importantly fake episodes to the Wikia without true reference to their existence and seeing fit to vandalise my own page on my own Wikia. Also if you did anything that you've done here on Wikipedia you'd be banned without question because you edited someone else's talkpage to remove comments from me (The page in question being: BlueBaracudas555) and Made personal attacks regarding Me, BlueBaracudas555 and LegendsDude86 by referring to us as nazis, Continuing to disrupt LegendsDude86 despite being told to stop by that editor and by suggesting in attempting to remove all the fake episodes that I be banned permantantly from this Wiki and continuing to do this despite being banned twice previously for the same actions. That is what I'm talking about. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 22:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) End to Edit Wars Hey, I created two new Legends of the Hidden Temple Wikis (one for canon and one for fanon) so this wiki won't have ANYMORE edit wars. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 23:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm Still Need To Make all 26 episodes. So The Alphabet Temple Series Is Going To Start by the start of 2015 You just want me and Alec dead Hey, I have heard from Alec that you, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning want me and Alec to be dead as shit. He left this on my talk page: Hey Murray, MKPRFan, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning are making us feel like a pair of Purple Parrots (the failure team), so maybe we should kill ourselves (I'll suffocate myself while you jump out of an airplane). Do you think that will make them happy? And I replied: I agree with you, Alec. I mean what's the point of living when everyone hates you? There is no point. So we SHOULD kill ourselves. ALL YOU DO IS TREAT THE TWO OF US LIKE SHIT! ME AND ALEC'S LIVES SUCK AND SHOULD THEREFORE END NOW! RedJaguars52 (talk) 17:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you reread what he said; he suggested suicide. If you really feel the need to do so, you and User:OrangeIguanas15 should call 1 (800) 273-8255 18:07, December 23, 2014 (UTC) We need to ban RedJaguars52 and OrangeIguanas15 from this wikia. I am getting fed up with them adding fake episodes and making death threats to all of us.